


Hyvää Joulua

by turva_auto



Series: Jääkiekko - ice hockey [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Trade, post trade AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olli and Kasperi spent Christmas at the cabin sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyvää Joulua

**Author's Note:**

> Hyvää Joulua - Merry Christmas

Olli woke up from his slumber to a noise he couldn’t quite place. Looking sleepily around the bedroom into the eerie light from the glistering snow outside the cabin. His nose was dripping from the cold he had fetched up this winter and a slight shiver ran down his back as he tried to go back to sleep, his eyes about to close once again when the noise echoes around the room once more. Olli sighed, now aware what had woken him up and turned around the to the other half of the bed where his boyfriend was sprawled out. The blanket loosely kicked off, not covering him up any longer but instead resting on his hips with the waistband of his boxers pecking out from the white satin fabric.

A grunt filled the room followed by a sniffle as Kasperi snored happily away to himself.

Olli moaned and rolled his eyes. He should have known it the moment he woke up, it was a miracle to him why his loved one was able to sleep while he was literally cutting down the entire rain forest, from the sound of things.

It had been to easy to forget this little habit, since Kasperi barely was home at night, usually he was up in Toronto playing for the Leafs while Olli stayed back in Pittsburgh snuggled under the covers all alone missing him badly. But whenever he saw his boyfriend on TV, faced him on the ice or they spent their summers together back in Finland, stuff was easier to deal with and a big smile crossed his face. They had spent way too many days with tears on their cheeks since the trade.

This christmas he had him all to himself and he loved it. Kasperi had come home from the States a few days ago spending time with his family before grabbing a suitcase and dragging Olli off to the little family cabin up in Lappi, not far away from Rovaniemi.

„This is going to be our Christmas and I will spoil you with so many surprises and presents that you will be sick off me within the first 24 hours.“ Kasperi had giggled in the car as they made their way through half a blizzard. There was no way he would ever had enough of this boy, not even in death.

Another snore echoed around making Olli flinch.

„Oh god how much I hate him doing this!“ He gently poked his cheek in an attempt to make him roll over but Kasperi didn’t show any sign of being bothered. Across his shoulder the red numbers of the clock on the night stand were ticking away and Olli squinted his eyes to read them. It was 4:30 in the morning and it was the 24th of december.

Maybe it was fate that he had woken up this early. A big smile made his way on Olli’s lips as he sneaked out from under the covers and tip toed over to the bathroom.

Now that his love was sleeping he might have a chance to get a glimpse of Santa’s presents without Kasperi knowing it. Olli was dying with excitement since the word surprise had left his lovers lips. He felt like a kid in a candy shop because presents and surprises were the best thing in the world to him. But before he went on the quest he decided to make a use of himself and spark up the fire of the heating with some more wood. He quickly dressed himself and made his way outside, looking like a marshmallow as he waddled through the thick snow kissing the land and covering every tree with what seemed a mile high pile of white dust. Olli huffed into the biting cold air, seeing his breath forming little clouds as it left his mouth and he realised that they got plenty of new snow during the still resting night, if the northern lights dancing above his head were any sign to go by.

„I wasn’t about to work this early.“ he complained grabbing the snow shovel and freeing the path around the back of the house to get to the fire place, where they kept the wood. He soon began sweating from the effort but kept smiling. Kasperi’s and his visit to the cabin had been unexpected, that’s why the staff had no idea they needed to prepare the house for their visit and it felt suddenly pretty normal to be able to do all the tiny things on his own. If you had personal worshipping the concrete you were walking on, it was easy to forget about the small things in life. At least that's what it felt like in the States, being spoiled rotten in all those hotels and stuff and with the door man at the bottom to his condo. 

He finally reached his destinantion with the block of old wood and the axe , sighing to himself as he placed the shovel up against the wall in a pile of snow and started to chop some wood. At first he had it hard, he wasn’t used to it anymore and the axe lay heavy in his hands but the more he got done the better he felt. It was like winning a tight tied game on home ice, despite all odds. Shivering in the icy wind he soon began sweating heavily as he chopped up some more wood and placed it into the little wooden basket that was kept at the doorstep, before stepping into the corridor that connected the house with the sauna and the room where the heating was kept.

Opening the oven door a steam of warm air kissed Olli’s frozen face and made him smile. Overnight most of the fire material had burned down so he sparked it back into life with the wood he had chopped and some coals. The warm glow prickeling on his face as he watched the flames leaking and swallowing the new pieces of pine. Now that most of the work was done he had time to rade the house. Silently he sneaked through the cabin, opening several drawers and cupboards but not finding anything.

He was devastated. Kasperi had been talking about surprises but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary except for the big christmas tree in the living room they had put up the night before. Olli sighed and gave in. He would soon find out he was sure, so he stripped out of his clothes once more, snuggling back up into bed.

Kasperi had rolled over on his side and stopped snoring by now as Olli crawled closer to him. He loved to watch him sleeping peacefully, his face almost like an angel, as usual Olli’s feet slipped under his boyfriends covers and Kasperi’s eyes snapped open in an instant. His gaze still hazy with sleep he blinked before growling:

„What the fuck is this with your freezing feet under my blanket!“ Olli blushed deeply, he hasn’t even realized his feet must be ice cubes after he was out in the winter morning for so long. But instead of pulling back in regret he just wrapped himself around his lover tightly.

„Merry Christmas Mister hotness.“ and sealed his lips with a passionate kiss.

„Olli!“ Kasperi exclaimed inbetween kisses and the tongue penetrating his mouth in order to catch away every word.

„You are a big boy I’m sure you can handle it. I will be burning up before you even get into that shower.“ Kasperi blinked slowly , his mind not really awake yet.

„Shower? Water is cold.“ he groaned tugging at Olli’s blonde mop of hair.

„No it’s not, I made fire.“

„Did you haunt the deer too or do I need to starve?“ Kasperi chuckled seeing Olli pout in the most cute way possible.

„Idiot.“ he huffed.

„I love you too sweetheart. I do. Hyvää Joulua.“ Kasperi smiled before captivating his lips in another kiss.

Instead of his blood boiling and getting turned on, Olli became anxiously impatient.

„What about my present’s Santa?“ he raised a questionable eyebrow at his younger lover.

„Not now.“ Kasperi chuckled.

„But I want!“ Olli insisted with a glare like a little kid.

„You may get, there is no such thing as I want. But to make it all better I want you right now, so stop rambling!“ Kasperi ordered bossy as always and tugged at Olli’s boxers, making him throw his head back in ecstasy.

„So who was a good boy all year?“ Kasperi teased him, stroking unknown patterns on the back of Olli’s broad frame.

„I was, I was the best boy.“ he insisted making Kasperi smile widely.

„Well then, let me unwrap your present.“ he smirked, diving under the covers.

  
  


The End

 

 


End file.
